1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications and, more particularly, to methods and systems for managing the various interfaces of a base transceiver station (BTS) in an integrated fashion.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless service provider typically provides wireless coverage in a given area, such as a city, county, or metropolitan area or along a highway, by placing multiple base transceiver stations (BTSs) at selected locations so as to provide good wireless coverage within the given area. Each BTS may be able to wirelessly communicate with mobile stations that are operating in a “cell” surrounding the BTS. The wireless coverage area of the cell may be further divided into multiple sectors that are provided by directional antennas at the BTS.
The traffic to and from multiple BTSs may be aggregated at a central location in the wireless service provider's network, such as at a base station controller (BSC) or radio network controller (RNC). Such traffic may include bearer traffic, i.e., the voice, data, or other media that the mobile stations transmit or receive over the air interface, and may also include signaling traffic. The term “backhaul” is often used to describe the process of conveying traffic between BTSs and other elements in the wireless service provider's network (e.g., BSCs or RNCs). Currently, backhaul between BTSs and BSCs (or other network elements) is typically provided by circuit-switched connections, such as T1 or E1 lines. Such circuit-switched connections are often leased from local exchange carriers. However, such leasing can represent a significant expense for wireless service providers. Reliance on leased circuit-switched connections can also limit a wireless service provider's ability to monitor and optimize the performance of its wireless telecommunications network.
Wireless backhaul communication links have been proposed as an alternative to using circuit-switched connections for backhaul. Although this approach can provide benefits, the wireless service provider might as a result operate two different wireless networks: a radio access network (RAN) that is used to communicate with mobile stations and a wireless backhaul network that provides backhaul for the RAN. Two different wireless networks may, in turn, lead to two different sets of operational systems support (OSS) elements. For example, one type of element management system may be used to manage RAN elements, and another type of element management system may be used to manage the backhaul network elements. The presence of two different element management systems may make it more difficult for the wireless service provider to monitor the overall performance of the wireless telecommunications network and to react appropriately to any problems that may be identified.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for managing network elements more efficiently.